


[Podfic] Hotel Suite 704

by RsCreighton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Worker!Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: "I need someone to overpower me, Mr. Barnes, and I think you're the one do it."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	[Podfic] Hotel Suite 704

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hotel Suite 704](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394172) by Anonymous. 



> You know that feeling when you are going through your folders and you find like a bunch of unposted EDITED podfic? Yeah, it was weird for me too. Be warned some of these podfics where recorded in my car, in an attempt to find a way to find time to fit podfic back into my life. So sound quality varies on these podfics. You have been warned. Happy listening friends.

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

  
[Mobile Streaming](https://rscreighton.rosejcreighton.com/2019/12/Marvel_Hotel_Suite_704.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://rscreighton.rosejcreighton.com/2019/12/Marvel_Hotel_Suite_704.mp3) | **Size:** 8.4 MB | **Duration:** 8:54

  
---|---


End file.
